


Well, what can I say? I am a badass.

by Sterek_lover0204



Series: Sterek prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Monster of the Week, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, Protective Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, promt fic, sterek is always and forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_lover0204/pseuds/Sterek_lover0204
Summary: Stiles has been crushing on Derek for a Very long time. It's obvious to everyone but Derek who himself has a crush on Stiles since the day he saved him from drowning in the pool. One night after a regular day consisting of defeating the monster of the week, Stiles is exhausted when a very angry alpha comes up to Stiles and starts yelling and lecturing him on how he was so stupid to put himself in danger like that. Stiles being the little shit he is says some things which let's just say leads to an even more angry Derek, love confessions and sexy time ;)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987945
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Well, what can I say? I am a badass.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so go easy on me lol. I love sterek and that is why I am writing this. Enjoy!!!!

**Stiles'** **pov**

So we were just running in the woods being chased by the monster of the week. No big deal just a regular week day! We were being chased by a vampire, and by we I mean Derek Hale and I. There were reports of bodies found with blood drained from it and marks like animal bites on the skin. The only logical explanations we could come up with was vampires. At first we thought that it was an absurd idea but after Isaac caught scent of one in the woods on his daily patrols we started our normal system of dealing with monsters. We increased patrols, expanded the patrol radius, warned my dad and stocked up on every possible and available lethal items like wolfsbane, vervain, mountain ash, mistletoe etc. We caught the vampire's scent few times but had no luck finding them. Judging by the scents they caught there were at least two of them but the possibility of more was always there. That is why when Scott caught their scents today the pack decided to split up. Scott, Boyd and Isaac trailed one scent, Allison, Lydia and Jackson went to secure the perimeter, Erica and Kira patrolled the city to make sure they don't attack any more people and I was stuck with the alpha trailing the other scent. Just as we reached the end of the trail, something behind us jumped down from the trees and Derek yelled "Run!" 

And that's how we ended up being chased by a vampire. We were running around in the preserve and then the vampire used one of their tricks and vamp speeded ahead of us making us come to a halt. Derek switched to his extra protective alpha mode and ushered me behind him. The vampire bared his fangs at us angrily as if challenging us to fight him. In reply Derek half shifted, barring his fangs, eyes glowing red and claws replacing fingers. I wrapped my hand tightly around my trusty baseball bat which today was wooden because we were going against a vampire. The vamp lunged at Derek trying to knock him to ground. But Derek was really strong, like ReAlLy strong. he easily ducked and punched the vamp straight in the ribs. A loud crack said that the vamp's rib completely shattered. Derek took advantage of the moment when the vamp doubled over in pain and quickly punched him straight in the face. But vampires too had super fast healing so his ribs may have been shattered, his face quickly healed and in a blink of an eye the vamp was up and punched Derek right in his shoulder but Derek had amazing reflexes so he stepped aside quickly but not fast enough. the punch still hit him but didn't have a big impact. The vamp lunged at him again and this time managed to knock Derek down. Just as the vamp was about to attack Derek I snapped out of whatever I was in and took out the Molotov cocktail Lydia had made mixed with lots of vervain and threw it at him. It landed right on his face and burst into flames. Then I ran towards it with my wooden bat swinging it at a tree with force so it would break in half leaving one part sharp enough to stab the vamp with. Just as I reached it the vamp tried to punch me which he successfully did right in my already bruised from last week ribs. All the oxygen leaves my lungs and I gasp for air; meanwhile Derek gets up behind the vamp, breaks off a tree branch and drives it straight through the vamps heart. The vampire goes rigid and his skin turns to ash color. Derek takes the body and puts it aside. He offers his hand to me to get up, I gladly take the extra support because unlike him I don't have fast healing ability. After I get up, painfully might I add we silently made our way to where my jeep was parked. On reaching the jeep Derek tried to get into the driver's seat but I glared at him. Nobody drives my baby unless it's life and death situation. 

"You are hurt and in pain, that is no condition to drive a car in." Derek said gruffly.

"Yeah well you are hurt too. Just because you heal faster than me it doesn't mean same thing doesn't apply to you too. Besides nobody drives my baby." I replied.

"Don't argue with me right now and hand over the keys." Derek said in his angry alpha voice.

"No, it's my car and I don't want you to drive it. And why are you so angry about this? You know no matter what happens nobody drives Roscoe." I asked.

"Damnit Stiles! Hand. Over. The. Keys. NOW!" 

"Stop yelling at me! What the hell are you so mad about?"

"I am mad at you for acting so stupidly! Why did you attack the vampire? I had it all under control but no you had to put your life in danger!"

"I was trying to save your life and I can take care of myself!"

"You could have died! Do you know how reckless was that! I didn't ask you to save my life, I had it under control! why would you do that?!"

"Well, what can I say? I am a badass. and I can very well handle myself. You should thank me for saving your life instead of getting mad at me. Besides why do you care what happens to me? It's not like you care anyway. And if something like this ever happened again I would gladly do this again!" I said getting a bit irritated by his attitude. 

"Damnit Stiles! I do care! I always have. Can't you see I am in love with your stupid ass!" Derek blurts out.

Yeah right. wait what!! he-.. he.. loves me? My brain shuts down for a second trying to process. He-... he loves me!!

"Shit. I am sorry for just blurting out without thinking. Damnit! what was i thinking! I know you don't like me that way. You probably hate me. Besides you like Lydia. I.. I am so sorry." Derek says and then takes off running into the woods.

"DEREK WAIT, I love you too" I say but it's too late. He already gone.

I get into the jeep and drive to the Hale house. Everyone is probably already there.

**Derek's pov**

I know running away was probably not a good idea but I couldn't just stand there waiting for him to reject me. I couldn't take it so I just took off. What was I thinking? I know he likes Lydia. Why did I have to open my mouth and ruin everything! Agh! Maybe a run would help and by the time I get home everyone will be gone so I wouldn't have to deal with Stiles anymore. I run around in the woods checking the perimeter to see if there are any signs of more vampires. After about an hour or so I decide to go home.

**Stiles' pov**

When I get to the house the lights are on which means everyone is already there. I walk into the living room and everybody is tiredly lounging around thinking about spending the night here or not and what movie to watch. 

"Did you get the other vamp?" I ask Scott.

"Yeah we took it down." Scott replies.

"Where is Derek?" Erica asks.

"What am I? His guardian? I don't know. He took off into the woods." I snapped. I really didn't want to talk about him right now.

"Jeez, chill man." Scott says.

We decided to watch The Avengers. After about an hour into the movie Derek walks in. I get up as soon as I see him and he is about to leave again when I run toward him. I crash our lips together. At first he is in too much shock to realize what was happening but as soon as he does he melts into the kiss. I brake the kiss to get some air.

"I love you too! You idiot." I say smiling widely.

His beautiful hazel eyes light up like a Christmas tree after hearing me say that. He leans in and soon it turns to a full on make out session right there in the door frame, me straddling him like a monkey and him carrying me. We hear someone clear their throat and brake apart.

"And that's our queue to leave." Scott says.

Everyone gets up and starts to leave except Isaac, Boyd and Erica who live there. They go to their rooms.

"Wanna move this upstairs?" I ask Derek with a playful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading my fic!!! If you liked it please leave kudos and comments. They are VeRy much appreciated. Thank you!!!


End file.
